Densi season 8
by DensiDawsey shipper 4life 3
Summary: A Multiple chapter fanfic of how I would like to Imagine Season 8 to go...
1. Chapter 1

**#wedding talk**

-Deeks and Kensi walk into the weapons storage after a long case, arguing about Cat's (one of Kensi's best friends) wedding.-

"Wait a minute did I say that I don't want to go?"

"No but you were making fun and you were laughing about it so I just figured you weren't interested…"

"Kens, Baby, Cat is one of your closest friends, if she's getting married off course we are going to celebrate that together!"

"Thank you. And by the way I can believe that this is not your kind of wedding..."

"Baby this shouldn't be anyone's kind of wedding, she's going to have actual show-pony's there…"

Kensi giggles "Cat does love her pony's…" she says laughing…

"Yeah everyone loves ponies but I'm just saying that spending thousands of dollars on hundreds of people that you barely know, just to show off is just"

"no no no" Kensi interrupts him "She is not showing off she is generally happy"

"okay, your right, your right" Deeks says "I guess that I'm just saying that I'm more of a wedding on the beach kind of guy with just a few people that you love and who love you" he says while bending over the table over to Kensi"

"I love you," she says

"I love you to" Deeks confirms.

"And I know that a small beach wedding sounds absolutely incredible..." Kensi says

"It does right"

"hmhmm"

"Just me, you and the moms and Monthy digging a hole… it could be magical"

"Yeah it could be"

As Kensi finishes that last sentence, Deeks leans in and softly kisses her and she kisses him back.

 **-** 2 months later-

"What do we got?" Kensi asks as she walks into OPS, Deeks right behind her. "We think Tahir Khaled might still have connections," Eric says. "What?" Sam responds sounding shocked. "We were working on these forms of the drug tunnel case a couple of weeks ago, when we accidently ran into this form that was send out of a secured server to another server somewhere in Chicago. We are still trying to locate the server and fid its owner," Nell explains "okay and this has to do with Khaled because…." Callen asks. Before Nell could answer Hetty walks in, "show them the file mister Beale," she says as everyone turns towards the big screen. Photos of the entire pop up including their addresses and their specialty's. Kensi tries to keep her breathing steady as she looks towards her photo's, her pass-photo, a photo of her being at work in the Bull-pen and a photo of her and Deeks, sitting on her couch eating a pizza. She gasps when she looks at the words on the little writing area next to her photo;

Kensi Marie Blye

Female

Sniper

NCIS Federal agent

Weakness: Detective Marty Deeks (see other targets)

Kensi feels a flush of fear of anger going through her body as she looks at the rest of the photos and target descriptions. The last sentence, always being the most frightening. Callen's weakness being Hetty, Sam's weakness being his family, Eric's weakness being Nell, Nell's weakness being the entire team, Deeks' weakness being Kensi, and Kensi's weakness being Deeks.

The entire team shivers as they keep staring at the screen.

"all right; Kensi, Deeks I want you to stay here and help Nell and Eric out a little, Whatever dumb ideas pop into your head right now, forget them. Hetty can you please make sure Michelle and the kids are at the boathouse with protection 24/7? Granger I want you there as well. Sam You and I are going to take a little trip to prison." Callen says, everyone nodding in agreement.

Three hours later Sam and Callen are still interrogating Khaled in prison as they get a call from Hetty, asking them to get back to OPS.

 **Note: So this is my first chapter on this story! really hoped you liked it! I will post the next chap asap! xoxo Jes**


	2. Kamran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ncis; La or anny of the characters, (sadly :( )**

As the entire team is back together at OPS, Hetty starts talking about the changes. "We still don't have a name but we do know that there has been an old man, claiming to be Tahir's father, Visiting Khaled recently." She explains. "That's all we got?" Callen asks, Hetty nodding. "Great..." Deeks says on his sarcastic tone. "So what now?" Kensi asks while yawning. "I don't know" Hetty answers "but I do know that right now it's getting really late and all of you need sleep," she adds looking at her team exhausted faces. "Right" Eric says, "let's go home" "oh no mister Beale," Hetty responds, "you are not going home while there is someone out there with all of your information targeting you!" Hetty almost shouted. 

Half an hour later, the entire team is sitting on their sleeping mats in the gym, eating a pizza Hetty ordered. After everyone ate their pizza, Nell suggested to get some sleep. Everyone agreed. Everyone went to their mats and stepped into their sleeping back. Callen laid next to Sam, talking about football as Eric and Nell laid behind them, talking about the servers. Deeks and Kensi laid on the other side of the gym, snuggling close to each other as they both drifted off to sleep.

Deeks woke up by the sun hitting his face, when he looked next to him he smiled seeing Kensi's face snuggled up against his chest, looking calm and peaceful.

* * *

An hour later, the entire team has woken up again and are settled in OPS. Eric is about to look where they are with the investigation as granger runs in, "why aren't you in the boathouse with my family?" Sam asks concerned, "Mister Hannah, I'm sorry, they were too quick and too smart for us to anticipate on, they took Kam." Grainger explains with a look of sorry on his face. "WHAT did you just say?", Sam almost spits out the words as he thinks about his beautiful daughter, to young to be mixed up in this mess…

* * *

 **So I know this was really short but I really couldn't wait with posting this... The next chapter will be longer 4 sure!**


	3. EXECUTE EXECUTE EXECUTE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS:LA OR ANNY OF THE CHARACTER'S! THOUGH THEY ARE ON MY WISH LIST FOR SUREEEE!**

Three hours later, the entire team is in the back of the SWAT truck, ready to finish this mess. "Alpha, Report! Over" a voice over the intercom says, "Alpha ready to execute, Bravo stand bye?" the SWAT leader, sitting next to Callen asks "Bravo team ready to execute!" the Bravo team leader says through the truck's intercom.

As soon as both teams arrive at the old, abounded school building where the hijackers signal was send from, Sam cant keep his focus of one thing. His daughter. When they received the video 2 hours ago, Showing footage of a crying Kamran, Sam never thought he would reach the point of crying in front of his team members, but it happened. It was only a matter of minutes before Nell found the location, the video was send from. So now, here they are. Ready to storm into a huge building, with at least one kidnapped child inside, and lots of, Lots of weapons to be used from both sites. This could either go really well or very bad.

Sam's thoughts where disturbed by the voice of his team leader calling out, "Alpha, in position?" "Alpha ready!" everyone reports, " EXECUTE EXECUTE EXECUTE!" The team leader calls out as Alpha team storms in through a window on the second floor, using the ladder from their truck to get there. Once in the building everyone takes their directions, guns pointing out. It is only a matter of time before one of the Bravo team members runs out of the building holding two child's, none of which Kamran.

Deeks walks around a corner as he sees her. Sitting against the wall, hugging her knees, crying. "Uncle Deeks?" Kam exhales as he sees his face, looking released. Deeks quickly walks over to the little girl and holds her close.

"I got h…" Sam and the rest of the team hear in their earpiece as the sentence is suddenly interrupted by a loud bang.

"Deeks where are you?!" Sam calls out. "Deeks report!" Kensi shout's out.

Kensi and Sam both walk into the direction where the shot came from, as they see a door being opened a little. "One, two, three!" Sam says as both of the agent's storm into the room, taking out two hijackers. Deeks lay's on the floor motionless, surrounded by a puddle of blood, while covering up Kam's body entirely with his own. "Deeks talk to me!" Kensi almost shouts as she rolls the lifeless, beautiful body of the small crying girl laying underneath it. Sam takes Kam in his arms as she cries out into his chest. "It's okay" he assures her "he's going to be fine!" Sam says to the shocking girl, sounding quite insecure about what he just said. As a paramedic walks over to Deeks, placing him on a backboard. He looks at Kensi with concern. "he took three bullets, of which two in the torso…" the young paramedic explains as he starts putting pressure on the wounds. "Okay I need your help now!" he commands looking at a still shocked Kensi. "Ma'am, I want you to sit over him, your knees by his waists, putting pressure on the wounds as we take him to the ambu!". the paramedic quickly explains as she climbs on top of her partner, boyfriend, lover… sitting over him, her knees next to his waists, pressing her hands into his bloody chest and stomach, She suddenly feels like she's about to cry. Except no tears come. She feels the life floating out of the body below her hands. And feels the life floating out of her own, shocked body and mind.

As Callen looks to the door feeling concerned, since he didn't get any report from his team members since the one from Deeks, He sees Sam and a paramedic walking out with a stretcher, Kensi sitting on top of the victim, The blond, shaggy haired victim. "Oh no…" Callen says over a long deep breath as his focus is being pulled away from his team members being load into the ambu, by a warm small body running into his arms. "He... He saved me" Kamran sniffs out as she pulls herself closer to Callen's chest. "You're okay now, he says softly, "were going home" He assures her.

 **So i'm sorry this took so long but I was really buissy with school! once again sorry for mu bad english! it's not my mother language and I just started learning it last year...**

 **annyway, thanxx for still reading this! dont forget to revieuw!**


	4. Touché

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly enough, still dont own NCIS LA or anny of the characters.**

The first thing he sees when he wakes up is her face. Her once so beautiful, careless, strong looking face is now filled with worries and fear. When he opens his eyes completely he can also see a little sing of relief on her face. He looks around and realizes he is in an ambulance; he can't remember how he got here and doesn't quite understand why Sam is there as well. He can't talk because of the mask on his face, and he feels pain rushing through his entire body.

"Stay with me Deeks" Kensi says as his eyes slowly start to close again. He heard those last words before he drifts off again. Those are the last words he hears, before drifting off again.

Kensi and Sam sit in the waiting room for three hours when finally a doctor walks in. Family of Marty Deeks? He asks, "Yes, yes that's us" Sam replies while softly waking up Kensi who fall asleep next to him. As she looks up and sees the doctor a hard knot forms in her throat. "He's awake," the doctor says on a comforting way, seeing the worried look on Kensi's face. "Can I see him?" Kensi asks, "Sure, One visitor at a time, room 059 at the end of the hallway" the doctor answers. With a quick look at Sam who nods in response, Kensi gets up and rushes towards the room. As she walks in the room, she sees him laying there, all covered with bandage and cables, shirtless, Still handsome but also like he just became 3 years older. She rushes over to him and holds him close as he carefully shoves his arms around her back. As they let go Kensi sits next to him and asks, "How are you feeling?", "shot" he answers. Kensi grins and then leans in to him until their heads are only a few inches apart. "Lucky for you that's all" Kensi responds before closing the space between them and kissing him. Their kiss full of passion, His hands softly pressed against her waists, her hands carefully holding his biceps. When they break apart for air, a familiar voice interrupts them. "Hey there shaggy, glad your awake…" Sam says as he walks in. "I thought it was two visitors max?" Kensi says, "Since when did u start worrying about rules?" Sam answers, "Touché" Deeks and Kensi say at the exact same time. "How's Kam?" Deeks suddenly asks, "She's okay" Sam assures him. "Good" he says.

Three days later Deeks is discharged from the hospital, the drive home is silent and peaceful. "You want to make a stop at the beach and get some tacos?" Kensi asks, interrupting the silence. "Is the earth still turning around?" Deeks answers. Kensi obviously takes this as a yes and they drive further towards the beach in silence.

 **sorry this took forever! I'm going to post the next chapter sooner I promise! I wanted to just make this chapter a little light after last chapters, sorry if you think its borring! thanx 4 still reading and thank u for all of the amazing revieuws!**


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: I Still dont own the characters or NCIS La... Disapointing huh?!**

After they ate their taco's and walked around the beach a little, they went home. On the way home Kensi explained to Deeks in small detail how Khaled had been able to control the whole situation from prison. They were both relieved that the case was over and Hetty has given them permission to sleep home that night. When they got home Deeks was immediately greeted by Monty and he ran to his couch and hugged it. "Good to be home?" Kensi asks with a smirk when she sees him hugging the couch

"I was home the second you walked into that hospital room Kens," Deeks says with a sort of a sarcastic look on his face. "Oh stop you're making me blush" Kensi answers with as much sarcasm in it as possible. They both grin and then Deeks' face suddenly turns serious. "C'me Here" He says as he looks at her, Kensi walks over to the couch and sits on his lap, both her knees on one side of him, supporting her on the couch. Kensi softly places her hands in his neck and asks concerned; "what is it? "Nothing it's just that home really is where u are, I want you to know that." He answers, very serious this time. Kensi doesn't know what to say so she does where she is best at, Talking without using words. She closes the gap between them and kisses him long and passionate. As they break apart for air, Deeks softly sinks in to the couch, laying on his back, pulling her with him so she's on top of him. As they kiss again, Deeks slowly start working on the buttons of her shirt. "I love you" She says as they break apart again. "I love you to" He answers before removing her shirt. As he works his way down her cheek, to her neck. To her collarbone, leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses, Kensi gasps. Deeks Immediately returns to kissing her on the lips again and thrusts her hips into his with his hands. Kensi cant hold herself any longer and removes his t-shirt. Deeks gets up while still holding her in her waist and keeps kissing her soft spot in her neck. Kensi gets the hint and let him lift her while she throws her legs around his waist, squeezing her thighs together. Deeks walks to the bedroom and lays her down on her back softly while he starts working on her jeans. Three hours later, they are both laying on the bed like a big sweaty hope of limbs, gasping for air, with smiles on their faces that are brighter than the sun.

"Good morning sunshine" Kensi hears while she slowly wakes to the bright sunlight shining in her face. She feels her partners face buried in her shoulder while he places soft, tickling kisses. "Good morning shaggy" she says. "I'm going to take a shower" He says, "good, me to" She says with a smirk as they get up. "oh really?" He says with a smirk "good to know" As they both make their way to the bathroom they hear their phones ring. They both groan and pick up the phones.

"Go for Deeks"

"Hey this is Eric, we got a case"

"Great" Deeks answers sarcastically while he hangs up and looks at Kensi who has the same disappointed look on her face.

"Well, guess we have to take a shower tonight then…" Deeks says, while secretly admiring the disappointed look on his partners face. "Yeah, guess we do" Kensi answers.

 **So I can't express how extremely Sorry I am this took so long... Life kicked in hard and some real shit has hapened the last couple of days... If that wasn't enough I also got sick... I want to thank all of u who are still reading this and I'm already working on the next two chapters! xoxo Jess!**


	6. Good morning

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this agan?**

At the end of the day, it seems the case is already solved. There was a marine's daughter who seemed to be kidnapped, but it the end it has appeared that she ran away after being forbidden to hang out with her boyfriend.

As the entire team sit's in the bullpen, filling in paperwork, Kensi suddenly shoots up and runs towards the bathroom. The guys share a confused look but decide to just let her and they go back to work. As after 5 minutes, Kensi still hasn't returned, Deeks gets up and walks towards the bathroom. He knocks on the door and asks her if she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine I, guess I had a bad taco yesterday…" she answers before she starts throwing up again. As Deeks holds her hair back he softly comforts her by making small circles in her neck with his other hand.

 **"** Thanks." Kensi says. "c'mon I'm taking u home" Deeks answers.

"Yeah, guess I wont be able to win that argument huh?" Kensi answers.

"Nope" Deeks simply responds.

After taking her home Deeks returns to the office. The afternoon was filled with concern and boring paperwork. When Hetty gives the team permission to head home, Deeks is the first to respond with "thanks Hetty". Deeks gets up and walks out the door. "Deeks" Sam says right before Deeks walks out, "Huh what?" "Your bag…" Sam responds. "Oh right…" Deeks responds as he walks back to grab his bag.

After the short drive, Deeks shuts the door from his car and walks towards his front door. As he walks in, he sees all the lights are off and Kensi's bag is on the floor. "Kens?" He says with a little concern, when there is no response Deeks walks towards the bedroom and opens the door. A sigh of relief rushes through his body when he sees her sleeping on his side of the bed, wearing one of his t-shirts. He walks towards the bed and lays down next to her. As he pulls her close into his strong arms, Kensi wakes up. "Huh?" Kensi says confused, "Shh, It's okay… go back to sleep. Deeks says on a comforting tone. She seems to relax to his words as her breathing becomes even again, and she snuggles closer to him while drifting off again.

"Morning" he hears while waking up, "morning beautiful" he answers, while gently kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?" ''Better" she answers. "Good" He says while kissing her temple, "you want to stay home today or not?" He asks, "No, no I can work" she says softly. "Okay" he responds.

After they have breakfast the drive to work, the morning passes by with a stash of paperwork. As it is lunchtime, Kensi suddenly gets up and says she has to go somewhere for 30 minutes, "Uh sure, just be back on time and keep your phone on…" Callen says, sounding a little confused. All the guys share some looks and then Kensi walks out.

 **Okay, once again sorry for taking so long! I wasn't alout to sit behind my laptop since I cracked my neck during a waterslide accident... I promis next chapter will be on tomorrow or the day after!**

 **Chapter 7 teaser:** _"As I was trying to relax, I noticed someone was missing"_ _"What?! Everybody is there! Look, there is Callen at his well known corner of the tank" he said pointing to the fish "and there is Nell and Eric kissing-slash-fighting. Sam is keeping one eye on them and the other on Callen, like always" they both laughed "Hetty is there taking good care of her two-thirds of the aquarium" another pause for a laugh and to look around to see if some one heard him " and last but not least, there we are. You, the angel fish, being all beautiful and sexy, and me, the golden fish, being stunning like always! And we are watching each others back, naturally."_

 ** _Disclaimer: Some of you might regonize the teaser this is because it is from another ff made by detective-deeks, next chapter will be mostly copied from Lorena's storry so I dont own it!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	7. fishtank

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not happening...**

 **Disclaimer: a lot of this chapter comes from another storry made by detective-deeks!**

 **Credits: LOTS OF LOTS OF LOTS OF credits for Detective-Deeks! her creativity inspired me in the first place and she really saved my ass on this chapter! Your amazing! xoxo**

Half an hour later Kensi walks into the bullpen again, carrying something in her hand, clearly trying to hide it as she walks straight towards a corner of the mission.

"Are you hiding from me, Fern?"

The moment he put his arms around her, all her thoughts vanished. All but one, the one that was consuming her for the last couple of hours.

"Nah, if I was hiding no one would be able to find me."

"The others wouldn't maybe, but you know that I have detective skills, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Just remember that I'm a highly trained special agent, if I didn't want to be found, I wouldn't be!" she replied smiling.

"Touché!" he said before giving a quick kiss to her neck.

"What do you got there?" he asks while looking at the bag in her hand,

"Well, while I was admiring your thoughtful double ganger tank, I noticed that someone was missing"

"What?! Everybody is there! Look, there is Callen at his well known corner of the tank" he said pointing to the fish "and there is Nell and Eric kissing-slash-fighting. Sam is keeping one eye on them and the other on Callen, like always" they both laughed "Hetty is there taking good care of her two-thirds of the aquarium" another pause for a laugh "and last but not least, there we are. You, the angelfish, being all beautiful and sexy, and me, the goldfish, being stunning like always! And we are watching each other's back, naturally."

"Naturally" he could sense her eyes rolling "but, as I was saying, someone is missing!"

"Was missing" he corrects her pointing at the bag in her hand. "right" she says.

"Who is it ?" she was about to tell him when he said "Oh God, please tell me you're not talking about Granger, are you? Cuz, I mean, nothing against him, it's just that..."

"NO!" she interrupted him with her voice a little too loud. She regained her previous tone before talking again "I'm not talking about Granger!"

"Ah, thank God!" he said jokingly, but really relieved "Whose are you talking about, Kens?"

She took a deep breath before answering. She turned to face Deeks, she wanted to see him and his reaction.

"A little fish was missing" she said not knowing what his reaction would be, she starred into his ocean-blue orbs looking for his thoughts.

At first, he was confused, but when those words sinked in, realization took place. He had a pretty good idea what she was trying to tell him. Excitement and joy spread all over his body, and she saw it.

"You are..."he tried to speak but not being able to make the words out "hm... you are trying to say that..."

"Yeah" she whispered and nodded at the same time with tears beginning to form in her eyes "I'm pregnant"

She never saw him with that smile before. It was as if his entire body was smiling. He took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion that most people knew was possible to be in a kiss. They broke the kiss to get air, facing each other with foreheads together.

"So, there is a history behind this little cute fellow here, am I right?" Deeks asked playfully pointing at the bag in her hand, leaning in closer to give it a better look.

"Of course it has." Deeks looked at her as if she was about to tell him the secret of the universe. "This one is known as a bluefin notho killifish. It's a killer fish" she grins at her own words, "You know, a little mutant ninja assassin... And it looks just like yours and mine combined. It's a little golden orange and a little blue, it has my charm and your awesome skillset..." her voice was filled with kindness, love and amusement.

As Deeks saw it he could not resist it any longer, he softly lifted her t-shirt a little and placed his hand over her stomach. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her passionately, his hand still on her stomach. "I love you too," she answers when they break apart for air.

 **Here it is! I realized that I wasn't saying it enough before but, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING AND SUBSCRIBING THIS STORRY! it really keeps me going!**

 **Fun fact: I am working on an NCIS la double ganger fish tank for in my bedroom... trying to get all the same fish in it as the real double ganger tank ;) Really hope it works out!**

 **once again: Special thanx to Detective-Deeks! xoxo Your amazing!**


	8. Oh and I'm pregnant

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Ncis La or anny of its characters... but I do own an Densi/Dawsey Insta page uder the name Densi_Dawsey_xx so please go and check it out! xoxo**

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, is her beautiful face. She is still cuddled up against him and sleeping, while making soft snoring noises. He kisses her forehead softly and puts his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Good morning mommy" He whispers in to her ear. "Morning" she answers yawning, while she opens her eyes. "You want to tell the guys today?" He asks her "You have a death wish?" she simply answers. "No but I would really like to tell them, they're family. Oh and we should call your mother and then my mother and then call Cat, Talia and Ray and maybe we should call Michelle to because she deserves to hear it from us instead of Sam." He says. "Oh hey, maybe we should just buy a phonebook, call every person in La, and then spread flyers and create a newspaper article. We could totally call the local news channel as well" she comments sarcastically. "sorry, I guess I'm getting a bit too excited…" "Yeah, you are. But I love you" she says as she leans into him. "I love you to" he says before kissing her on the head again.

"So he uh guys, Kensi has something she needs to tell you" Deeks says as he walks in to the bullpen. "Wait what? I believe WE have something we need to tell you" Kensi corrects him. "Right, we have something we need to tell you." Deeks responds. "Just get to the punchline you two," Sam says while looking up from his paperwork. "I uh, you know… I'm uh well…" Kensi stutters, "She's pregnant" Deeks blurts out. "Wait what?" Callen suddenly shoots up from his chair. "Is this a joke?" Sam asks "well uhm no… Aren't you guys happy?" "oh my god Kens, I uh I don't know what to say…" Callen says while his entire face just seems to light up. "Being a father is one of the best things there is Deeks, Sam says on a loving tone, which Deeks has never even heard before… While Sam bro hugs Deeks, and Callen takes Kensi in his arms and hugs her really, extremely tight, Eric appears on top of the stairs and whistles. "Can't you see we were having a moment here?" Deeks asks, "Right sorry, but uh, we got a case…" Eric responds. "Great, Oh and I'm pregnant," Kensi says on a, slightly annoyed, but also really casual tone, probably irritated by the interruption of their moment. "Wait what?" Eric asks "Are you serious?" Nell ads after she overheard what Kensi just said and they walk into OSP. "Yes, I uh I'm Pregnant…" Oh my gosh congratulations guys!" Eric and Nell say at the same time, before walking over to their friends and hugging them. "Congratulations Miss Bly, Mister Deeks, now I don't attempt to interrupt, but I believe you were here for the briefing of a case" Hetty says as she suddenly stands behind the team. "Right, Thanks Hetty" Deeks says.

 **I am so truly sorry this took so long... I was issuing a serious writers block and school just keeps getting bussier by the day... I know this chapter is verry short, thats because it was a really hard chapter for me since I was to foccused on the next chapter... Once again, really really sorry!**

 **xoxo**


	9. AN

**Hey guyes,**

 **So I realize that I havent really been updating a lot lately and I havent really been loyal to u guyes.**

 **You guyes are the best and even though I dont repsond to comments and revieuws, I read every single one of them and I cant explane how happy your honesty makes me feel! So first of all I wanna thank all of u for sticking around and second of all I wanna apologize for not updating often enough.**

 **I have been REALLY buissy with school BUT I have a test week coming up next week so I wont be able to post annyrhing next week, after next week, I HAVE A 6 WEEK SUMMERBREAK YEAHHH! I will try to post as much as possible and at LEAST one chapter a week during my break!**

 **I will try to post another chapter this weekend as well!**

 **so, once again, sorry for not updating enough, and THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND! it means the world to me!**

 **Ps, for those of you who wonder why I dont reapond to comments, I am planning on responding to all of them at once within a couple of weeks because I cant respond to all of ur revieuws right away due to not wnough time, and I really dont want to answer just a few or like some of them. I wanna answer all of them or non cause ALL of u are important!**

 **I hope Ive informed u enough with this!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. trouble in paradise

**Disclaimer: Nope, my wishes didn't comee true yet...**

-2 months later-

"NO! You're NOT getting another Twinkie!" Says Deeks, as he walks into the Bullpen with his annoyed girlfriend.

"But I'm freaking 4 months pregnant Deeks! I have the right to eat as many Twinkies as I want!" Kensi Replies.

"Yes, I know you're pregnant, and I know you have the right to eat those diabetes devils as much as you want but there are limits here babe!" Deeks responds.

"How much did she have?" Sam asks with a grin, after he overheard the argue.

"12!" Deeks answers.

"That's not that bad right, I mean its Kensi… You could have seen that coming!"

Callen says on a clearly entertained tone…

"12, OVER THE LAST 2 HOURS CALLEN!" Deeks responds.

"Okay… I'm starting to see the point here…" Callen says with a fake concern, while Sam just laughs while shaking his head no.

"Pf, whatever. I'll just stay with my mom tonight since you CLEARLY have no idea how to handle me!" Kensi blurts out as she sits down at her desk.

"Ohw yeah that must be it babe…" Deeks says with a grin as he sits down at his own desk.

"What the… How do you think this is funny Deeks? It's not funny!" Kensi replies on a agitated tone.

"I didn't say it was funny" Deeks defends himself.

"Then why are you laughing!?"

"Because, you know, okay, uhm, It doesn't matter!, I love you!" Deeks stutters.

"Yeah well could have thought of that before!" Kensi snorts while still looking mad.

"Pregnancy rule number one, NEVER say no when she asks for food!" Sam whispers to Deeks with an grin on his face.

"Right, noted." He answers.

"What did u say?" Kensi asks while looking up from her desk,

"Nothing!" Both Deeks and Sam say at the same time.

Kensi was about to respond, when they heard Eric whistle. The whole team makes their way to OSP. When Deeks and Kensi both stand on opposite sides of the table, both looking quite annoyed, Nell can't keep her curiosity for herself anymore and asks, "What's up with them?" "Trouble in paradise…" Sam answers. "Something about Twinkies…" Callen ads. Nell grins and then continues her briefing.

After a short, easy case, the entire team gets permission to go home, and finish the paperwork another day. Kensi gets up and is about to get her bag when Deeks quickly gets it up for her, and swings his over his shoulder. "I got it." He says. She shoots him a smile and then they walk over to her car. She still has to get used to sitting in the passenger seat while Deeks drives, but she is okay with it. "so uhm, do you want me to drop you off at your mom's house?" Deeks asks with a little concern in his eyes, "No thanks, I think we should just head home and I'll try to forgive you." She answers. His eyes light up at her words and he nods. The rest of the ride home is spend in a peaceful silence.

When they open the door, they both smell the amazing smell of lasagna. Or more specific, they smell his mom's lasagna. "oh hey there!" Roberta says when she walks over to his son and his clearly confused girlfriend. "Oh right, I forgot to tell u my mom was coming over this weekend…" Deeks says to Kensi on an ashamed tone. Kensi gives him a look and then turns to Roberta. "Really good to see you!" she says as she hugs her. "Good to see you too darling! How is the little one doing?" Roberta replies. ''Hangry" Deeks answers with a big grin on his face. "Deeks!" Kensi exclaims with a mad look, "That is NOT funny!" "What is this about?" Roberta asks them concerned. "Nothing" they both answer.

 **So as promised, here is my final chapter before I take a week of to focus 100% on school. Please keep the revieuwes coming and I will post till ur eyes fall out as soon as my holiday is on! xoxo Jess**


End file.
